


5 Things we said we would never do

by AlexDanversFBI



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, AgentCorpWeek2020, Drag King, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: Agentcorpweek2020 Prompt Day Two: 5 ThingsOther Prompts used: Jealousy and Drag King5 Things we said we would never doCheatingJealousyNever LeaveNever LieNever purposefully hurt one another
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	5 Things we said we would never do

5 Things we said we would never do.

Cheating

Jealousy

Never Leave

Never Lie

Never purposefully hurt one another

  
  


When Lena started dating Alex Danvers they made a set of rules. These rules were made so both knew where they stood in the relationship. If any of these rules were broken it could mean the end of their relationship. And two years in they had both stuck to them. Their love was strong, they had moved in together and it was getting to that point where they were both thinking about taking that next step. But Lena was starting to get a little suspicious because every Wednesday night Alex didn't get home until the middle hours of the morning, and every time she used the same excuse that it was work.

So Wednesday came along again and Alex sent a text to Lena saying she would be very late home again and that things were really busy at the DEO. 

Lena decided to do a little investigating. 

After tracking down Alex’s whereabouts she found herself standing outside of a black door in a dark alleyway. 

Lena nervously looked around and then pressed the buzzer by the door.

“Password?” Came the voice the over the intercom.

Lena had no idea what the password was, this wasn't something she anticipated, “I’m here to see my girlfriend.”

“Sorry love, that isn't the password,” Came the sarcastic voice at the other end.

“Please, it's important, and I don't know the password because I have no idea where I am or what she is doing in this back alley place,” Lena let out her frustration loud and clear.

“What’s her name?” The voice at the end sounded a little more sympathetic now.

“Alex,” Lena replied, “Danvers.”

There was silence for a moment, “Are you still there?” Lena asked.

“What’s your name?” The voice came back.

“Lena Luthor.”

Suddenly the door clicked, “Why didn't you say that to begin with, come in,” Came the voice. The Lena Luthor named still had its perks, everyone knew her. Lena was celebrity status in National City.

Lena pushed the door open and stepped inside. She took in the room before her. It was a nightclub with a stage. People, mostly women, were crowded around the stage. As Lena walked in she realised it was a gay establishment, this became more obvious the more she walked through the crowd, women were huddled together, some were holding hands or had arms draped over one another, and some were even kissing.

Lena’s stomach fell, what if Alex was having an affair? Why else would she be going to a gay club every Wednesday night and telling her it was work. 

She made her way towards the bar, Lena needed a drink.

“Hi,” smiled the female behind the bar, “What can I get you?”

“Double scotch,” Lena said as she flicked her hair out of her eyes. 

She had decided to wear her hair down. And because she had no idea where she would end up she only wore her dark jeans and leather biker jacket over her dark patterned shirt.

While Lena was standing at the bar she asked the bartender if they knew Alex Danvers.

“Yeah I know her,” the bartender smiled, “why?”

“Do you know where I can find her?” Lena asked.

The bartender laughed, “I’m afraid she is about to perform on stage, but I am sure one of the nice security people will let you backstage after the show if you pay them.”

“Pay them? To see my own girlfriend?” Lena looked horribly offended.

The bartender's eyes went wide in surprise, “Wow sorry, I didn't know. I had no idea Alex had a girlfriend.”

“So I gathered,” Lena sighed and finished her drink, then she made her way slowly through the crowd until she was about mid way and centre of the stage. 

Now all she could think about was Alex performing, performing what exactly? She was very intrigued to find out what her girlfriend was getting up to every Wednesday night and why she hadn't told her. Their rules on telling lies had just been broken.

“Ouch,” Lena exclaimed as someone bumped into her, “Watch where you're going!”

The stranger smiled at Lena, “Well hello there beautiful.”

Lena looked at her, she was very butch, short dark hair, wearing a shirt and jeans, not bad looking, but definitely not a patch on Alex, “I’m taken,” she told the woman quickly.

“Really, cos you look like you came here alone,” the woman said, eyeing Lena up and giving her a wink.

Lena was going to respond when the music started and everyone’s attention turned to the stage, Lena looked up, watching and waiting for her girlfriend to appear.

At first Lena didn't even recognise Alex standing there moving her hips to the music on the stage, flirting with ladies at the front between moves and blowing them kisses. 

Alex was wearing a man’s black suit, a white shirt and a black tie, her hair was slicked back and looked shorter than usual, probably due to the hair gel sticking it flat. Lena gulped, she had never seen Alex like this before. Yes on occasion she had worn a suit, but nothing this masculine. Lena was both surprised and rather turned on. Although the stick on moustache had to go. 

Lena continued to watch as Alex entertained the crowd of women and her eyes narrowed as Alex removed her jacket, “So Ladies, who wants some of this?” Alex ran her hands down her body to her crotch. “Oh my God!” Lena gasped as Alex grabbed at something beneath her trousers, “Is that what I think it is?”

“Yes,” a woman behind her replied to Lena’s ear, “Isn't she hot.”

Lena then felt something very rare in that moment, jealousy. She tried to push her way through the crowd to get closer to Alex and tell those women to keep their hands to themselves. This jealousy was only spiked even more when Alex bent down to some of them, looked in their eyes and touched their hands.

Lena watched the show, jealous as hell and a little angry. The only saving grace was, Alex didn't take any more clothes off.

Alex finished off her act by asking someone to join her on stage, “So who wants to come up and get some?” Alex smirked holding her crotch.

The women screamed and called out hopeful to be chosen by their favourite drag king for a dance on the stage that happened most Wednesday nights. It was all very innocent usually, just a little slow dance. Alex never did anything more than that with them. It was one rare chance to share the stage with her.

Lena shot up her hand and called out quickly, “Me!”

Alex looked to where the familiar voice came from, damn she would recognise that voice anywhere, that was when Alex gulped back her fear and called the woman up onto the stage.

The crowd parted for Lena as she walked up to the stage. Alex grabbed her hand and helped her up. Then they both stood there for a moment just looking at each other in surprise. Alex wanted to ask her how she knew where she was, she wanted to apologise for keeping her weekly Drag King Show a secret, but she had to go on with the show and not ruin it for her faithful audience. 

“What’s your name?” Alex smiled and hoped Lena would play along. Her heart was thumping in her chest, dread washing over her.

“Lena,” her girlfriend replied with a slight frown, her deep green eyes weren't sparkling, they looked confused.

Alex took Lena’s right hand in her own and brought it to her lips, then she looked to her with a sexy grin, “May I?”

Lena nodded and softly sighed as Alex kissed her knuckles.

Then Alex surprised Lena and pulled Lena into her arms, “Shall we dance?”

Lena quickly composed herself and moved with Alex, close dancing to the music that had suddenly changed to a very romantic love song.

Alex’s hands moved down to Lena’s hips pulling her closer as they danced and Lena finally relaxed into her and placed her hands to Alex’s strong shoulders.

“I’m sorry I never told you,” Alex whispered.

Lena met Alex’s gentle eyes, “Why didn't you?”

“I wasn't sure how you would feel, about me being a drag king on the side,” Alex tried not to blush. She loved playing dress up once a week, it was a welcome escape from the stress of her job.

“You look,” Lena breathed, “different, but not in a bad way, it's kind of sexy.” 

Alex smiled and pulled her closer, her hands now fixed on Lena’s butt, the crowd cheered as they watched Alex get hot and sexy with the beautiful brunette on the stage, grinding into her. Alex never usually went this far, but this was her girlfriend and that rule was broken.

“May I kiss you?” Alex asked, her eyes constantly gazing into Lena’s.

“Yes,” Lena smiled back.

Alex kissed her tentatively like it was the first time, because in a way it was, she was kissing Lena while dressed up as someone else. Lena closed her eyes as Alex explored her mouth with a gentle but insistent tongue. Then they pulled out of the kiss to cheers and whistles from the crowd. 

Lena giggled and Alex smiled at her, “What’s so funny?”

“Your moustache, it tickles,” Lena said smiling back at her.

Alex gave her one last kiss and then thanked her for the dance. 

“Go backstage,” Alex whispered to her.

Lena nodded and headed backstage.

Then Alex said goodbye to her audience and blew a last few kisses to them before departing the stage and joining Lena behind the curtain.

Luckily for Alex Lena was smiling as she approached her. Alex took off the moustache and put it into her pocket, then she took Lena’s hand.

“I’m so sorry I broke one of our rules.”

Lena looked sheepish, “Actually, so did I.”

“You did?” Alex raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend.

“Yes, I got really jealous of all those women out there drooling over you,” Lena admitted, “I know I shouldn't have, but I’m not used to sharing you with a room full of women.”

Alex chuckled and took Lena’s hand, “You're the only woman I want, you know that. It's all for show.”

“I know,” Lena sighed, “Can we go home so I can apologise properly?”

“I think we both have some apologising too, but me more so,” Alex replied, leading Lena towards the exit.

Once outside Alex called a cab and once back home Lena enjoyed her drag king all to herself.


End file.
